Mistakes Made
by Lilythh
Summary: Harry leaves Ginny after he finds out she has been cheating. Intending to drown his sorrows with his best friend Ron, he ends up finding more than he bargained for when he runs into his old school nemesis... Slash Harry/Draco Mpreg
1. The Bad Day

_**AN- ok, so I know that I'm supposed to be updating the stories I already I have out, buuuuuut I recently read an mpreg story. Now usually, I don't like mpreg stories, buuuuuut there was something about this fic… now ever since I read that fic I can't get this idea out of my head. It's probably gonna be short. 4 or 5 chapters maybe, but probably fairly long chapters. Maybe… hopefully. Anyway on with the story.**_

_Title: _**Mistakes Made**

_Author: _**Luna-Lily-Panda-chan **_**(but you can call me lily ;D)**_

_Rating: _**T, but possibly should be an M**

_Pairing: _**Harry/Draco slight Harry/Ginny & hints of Blaise/Ron**

_Disclaimer: _**On my homepage**

_Warnings: _**Mpreg, Het, Slash, doesn't follow the epilogue, some people are still alive, somewhat ooc, Implied sexual scenes**

_Summary: _**Harry has a fight with Ginny after she cheats on him. He goes out looking to drown his sorrows in alcohol, but instead finds someone he hasn't seen in 5 years since he left Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. What will happen between Harry and his old nemesis? **

_**On with the story….**_

**Mistakes Made**

**Chapter 1- Bad Day…**

Harry Potter was pacing around his living room, waiting for his fiancé Ginny Weasley, to get home. Earlier that hour Harry was watching television, relaxing after his hard day at the ministry. You see, Harry Potter is an Auror, and that day happened to be extremely eventful.

When Harry arrived that morning to work he was immediately assaulted by people who had paperwork, missions & even coffee for him. He greeted his secretary Lirio, and continued on his way to his office, telling all those who had things for him, to give to Lirio.

As Harry was about to enter his office, Kingsley Shackelbolt called to him. Harry, being the good Auror he is followed the minister, where he was given the task to go out and help with the Auror's in training. That took up the whole of Harry's morning.

When he got back to the ministry he was in a lot of pain from the tackling training and stunning hex training. He'd not even been in the building two minutes before Alexis told him Kingsley wanted him at Hogwarts to give a lecture to those students thinking about becoming Auror's.

Harry apparated to Hogsmead and was rushed to Hogwarts by Hagrid, who kindly informed him he was late. When he arrived in the great hall Headmistress McGonagall also informed him he was late. Only then did he realize it was career day.

After his visit to Hogwarts, Harry returned to the ministry to fill out yesterday's paperwork. In the early evening, as Harry was starting today's paperwork, Kingsley called him and Ron, his partner, out to check on a domestic disturbance.

The domestic disturbance involved dodging various hexes, chasing a murderer half way through the city via apparation and saving Ron's life… _twice_. Then he had to go back to the ministry to take the murderer into temporary lockup before his trial.

Harry _then_ had to go up to Magical Law Enforcement to report the criminal to them and get them to schedule a wizengamots hearing. Usually he would've done this with Ron, but Ron had insisted he and Hermione were going to breakup tonight and he couldn't put it off anymore.

When Harry had _finally _finished with that, he was allowed to go home.

Harry apparated back to his flat and answered the voicemail.

**Beep.**

"**Ginny, hey. It's Dean… I can't keep… meeting you. Seamus has started to get suspicious and now he's… well, anyway, sorry."**

**Beep.**

Harry was confused. Confused and angry… but mainly confused. Had Ginny been cheating on him?Well, there's one way to find out…

**Beep.**

"**Hey, it's Mark… the guy from the club last Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to get together again. Just gimme a call, you have my number."**

**Beep.**

'_Last Friday? She told me she was visiting her friend who was in hospital' _Harry thought. Which brings us back to where we were at the beginning of this story. Harry pacing around the room waiting for Ginevra.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in popped a lithe red-haired young woman.

"Oh, Harry, you're home!" Ginny said. She looked somewhat nervous, "You're home early."

Harry didn't look happy, "No I'm not. I'm actually late."

"Ha, that you are. Sorry, I must've lost track of time I was over visiting a friend-"

"That friend wouldn't have happened to have been Dean or mark would they?" Harry accused.

"What ar- wait you- Harry I-"

"Have you been cheating on me?"

"Harry, I- I didn't- I never…I'm sorry."

"How could you?! Why?! Did I do something wrong?! Couldn't we have talked about it?!" Harry shouted.

"It was your own fault! You'd hardly ever touch me! If you wouldn't give it to me I had to go somewhere else!" Ginny yelled back with just as much anger.

"Why didn't you just say that?! You could've just asked!"

"No! I couldn't! You're too afraid you'll hurt me or something!"

"No, I'm not afraid to hurt you…" Harry said calmly, which was probably scarier than him shouting, "goodbye Ginny"

And with those words Harry left.

Harry apparated in the ally next to Hermione and Ron's apartment. He quickly walked through the lobby and to elevator up to his friends' apartment, ignoring all the amazed and adoring looks he received.

He arrived in front of Hermione and Ron's apartment, completely oblivious to the shouting going on inside and knocked. A muffled 'fuck' and 'I'm coming' and Ron opened the door.

"Hey mate, uh, now's probably not the best time…" Ron mumbled.

Hermione came up behind Ron, seeing that it was Harry, ushered him inside, "nonsense Ronald, you can explain to Harry why you're breaking up with me too."

"He doesn't care; he's obviously here for another reason. Look at him…" Ron motioned toward Harry. Hermione noticed the state Harry was in and immediately went into mother hen mode.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Ginny," Harry admitted.

"Well I guess tonight's the night of breakups," Hermione mumbled.

Ron glared at her and asked, "Why?"

"She was cheating on me-"

"You're not the only one who was cheated on-"Hermione started.

"I didn't cheat! _He_ kissed _me_! I-"

"Oh shut up! It doesn't matter who kissed who! You liked it, now you're breaking up with me-"

"Guys! Guys stop!" Harry shouted, pushing his arms in between them.

"Whatever, I'm outta here," Ron muttered and stalked off, slamming the door for emphasis.

"I'm sorry Harry. How bout you come back tomorrow ok? Or you can stay here tonight…" Hermione offered.

"It's 'right 'Mione. I'll just stay at a motel or something; I was planning on going out anyway."

"Yeah, sure. Come back tomorrow?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, sure."

Hermione smiled back and gave him a quick hug before he left.

Harry was just stepping out of the elevator when he noticed Ron sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby. He went over and sat with me.

"I'm planning on getting wasted; wanna come too?" Harry offered.

Ron let out a short laugh and replied, "Sure."

About 20 minutes later they'd found a nice muggle bar in London and chugging down beers.

"Oh my god, look who just walked in," Ron whispered, motioning toward the door.

Harry turned around to look behind him at, "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? What are they doing in muggle London?"

"Dunno," Ron answered, watching them as they walked toward the bar, "Maybe we should say hi."

"Uh, Ron, if you haven't forgotten, Malfoy and I used to be enemies."

"Exactly, 'used to' as in past tense…"

"I'm not drunk enough for that yet."

Ron smirked, "Well, they was I see it, you just broke up with my sister and need to take out some of your frustration on someone. Your sexual frustration."

"Eww, Ron. I'm not going to have sex with Draco Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm not even gay."

"I think we should go say hi," Ron said, getting up.

"Ron… fine," Harry caved and followed his friend.

The blond and dark skinned boy both looked up as they noticed the presence of the other two men. Blaise smiled at them both whilst Draco just continued to sip from his obnoxiously pink drink.

"Hey," Blaise greeted, still smiling at them.

"Hi," Ron replied as he sat down next to the dark boy. Harry nodded his head in greeting and slid into the booth next to Draco.

Draco, as if just noticing them, moved over and smiled at the other two boys.

"Heeyyy," Draco said, sounding slightly tipsy.

Blaise started giggling and told them that Draco is a lightweight and was drinking before he got here.

"What _is_ he drinking?" Harry asked, looking at the bright pink beverage.

"'s a cosmopolitan Cocktail," Draco told them.

"Probably one of the gayest drinks around," Blaise added. Both boys stated laughing.

"So, anyway, what brings you boys over here? Come to hit on us?" Blaise joked.

Ron smiled and replied, "Thought we might catch up, haven't seen either of you in a long time."

"Really? I didn't even realize you knew who I was. No-one outside slytherin really paid much attention to me… unless they were having sex with me," Blaise laughed, "I was a bit of a whore back then."

"Still are," Draco giggled, "but really, why are either of you even here, shouldn't you be at home with your girlfriends?"

"Nah, We're both single at the moment."

"Hmm really, I think I know why…Women are your problem. Me nd Draco gave 'em up a looooong time ago," Blaise told them, as if it was the secret of eternal life.

Ron laughed, "Yeah, I think you might have the right idea…"

The night continued similarly. The joking, chatting and occasional flirting here and there. It was around 2am that last drinks were called.

"Where 're you two stayin' at the moment?" Blaise slurred as the left the bar.

"Dunno," Ron replied, just as drunk, "We were gonna… we were gonna… what were we gonna do Harry?"

"Uhh, Dunno, go ta a motel or sumfin', think," Harry answered. Draco, being the lightweight, clingy drunk he is was hanging off Harry's arm.

"Ya should stay wif us, we've got heaps o' room... Harry, can you carry me?" Draco mumbled.

"Uh, k," Harry agreed, picking Draco up bridal style.

Draco giggled, "I feel like I just got married."

"You look like you jut got married," Blaise laughed too.

"Wait," Ron said , stopping abruptly, "How are we gonna get back to your place?"

"Apparate silly," Blaise answered.

"Ya, but we'd get splinched."

"Ohh he's right. I dun wanna get splinched Harry. Save me Harry, save me," Draco cried dramatically, resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"We could, get the knight bus-" as Harry said these words the bus immediately appeared.

"Knight bus at your service, I'm-"

"We don't care, just take us home."

As Blaise was explaining where they lived Ron and Harry, who was carrying Draco, got onto the bus.

The bus ride to Blaise and Draco's flat wasn't a long one, though Draco still managed to fall asleep in the short amount of time it did take. We they arrived Harry had to carry Draco into the building. The doorman looked at the group of young men warily, but nonetheless opens the door for them and wishes them a good night, even though it is about 3 in the morning.

They finally make it all the way to the penthouse and open the door. With only a goodnight Blaise shows Harry Draco's room and he and Ron disappear in the other direction.

As Harry lays Draco down on the bed and starts undressing he looks around the room. Everything about it is just so… Draco. Harry turns when he hears Draco speak.

"Harry?" Draco asks.

"I'm here."

"Harry, will you… have sex with me?"

Harry looks confused for a second and tries to think of what this means in his drunks state. The only thing he can think of at the moment though is how beautiful Draco is lying on the bed with that look of hopefulness on his face.

Harry reaches down and pulls Draco into a breathtaking kiss. Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck and pulls him onto the bed. Harry removes Draco's button-down shirt without breaking the kiss. Draco pulls back to breathe and pouts.

"That's not fair, why are you completely dressed?"

Harry smirks at him and casts a wandless silencing spell, whilst Draco removes Harry's shirt. They meet again in another heated kiss, this time trying to remove their pants.

_**Sorry. I know you're probably all a bit pissed that I'm cutting it of there. I'm sorry, but legally I shouldn't know all this shit yet. I would've loved to have put a lemony scene in there, but alas, I can't. Sorry. This should still pass as a T right? I mean you didn't actually see the sex scene. Oh well, I'll bump up the rating later if I have to ;) **_

_**Anyways, Review? Tell me what you think. **_

_**Love always**_

_**Lily xoxo**_


	2. The Next Day

_**Hello! Sorry it's taken so long, school is a bitch =P. Anyway I'm going to be on a school camp for 3 days soon, so I thought I'd better update now instead of waiting until I get back & pissing everyone off =) So here you go**_

_Title: _**Mistakes Made**

_Author: _**Luna-Lily-Panda-chan **_**(but you can call me lily ;D)**_

_Rating: _**T, but possibly should be an M**

_Pairing: _**Harry/Draco slight Harry/Ginny & hints of Blaise/Ron**

_Disclaimer: _**On my homepage**

_Warnings: _**Mpreg, Het, Slash, doesn't follow the epilogue, some people are still alive, somewhat ooc, Implied sexual scenes**

_Summary: _**Harry has a fight with Ginny after she cheats on him. He goes out looking to drown his sorrows in alcohol, but instead finds someone he hasn't seen in 5 years since he left Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. What will happen between Harry and his old nemesis? **

**Btw, I think I should remind you that they weren't completely drunk when they started talking to each other the night before.**

**Mistakes Made**

**Chapter 2- Next Day**

Draco Malfoy woke the next morning feeling sticky. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting the action and snapping them closed again. He tried sitting up, but realize there was a large warm limb wrapped around his waist stopping him from moving. This realization startled him, considering he didn't usually wake up with someone.

This time he slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light, though he noticed he couldn't see much, as there was a human shaped figure invading his vision. The figure was the definition of tall, dark and hansom. Only when Draco looked closely did he work out who it was.

Harry Potter.

Draco was beyond surprised. He hadn't seen Potter in 5 years; suddenly he wakes up in the same bed as him. Naked and Sticky. Oh Merlin. He'd shagged Harry Potter. Or the other way around, he assume, by the pain in his arse. Abruptly the memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

Draco tried to wiggle his way out of Harry's grip without waking him. The blonde young man desperately needed a hangover potion before he started throwing up. Obviously his wiggling wasn't as subtle as he'd hoped because seconds later Draco was looking into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Good morning?" Harry mumbled sounding confused, tensing. The dark haired Auror suddenly relaxed, apparently remembering how he got to where he currently was.

The blonde looked down trying to hide his blush. How could he have possible gotten drunk enough to sleep with Harry Potter? Yeah, sure _maybe_ he has _possibly_ had a huge crush on him since_ perhaps_ third year, but _still_...

"Could you possibly move your arm, Potter? I need to get a hangover potion," Draco muttered back, trying to keep the embarrassment from his voice.

Harry complied. Draco also removed his arms from around Harry.

Draco rolled over, opened a draw and pulled out two hangover potions, tossing one to Harry, who caught it effortlessly. Harry thanked Draco and downed the potion.

After he'd swallowed the potion, Draco asked, "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Sure, if that's alright."

The pale young man gave him a small smile and replied, "I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't," Harry smiled back and got suddenly squeaked in shock, "Put some pants on!"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," Harry laughed, but put on his pants nonetheless.

Draco rolled his eyes. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and moved towards the wardrobe, getting out a fresh pair of pants.

"You could borrow a pair of pants and I could wash those for you if you like," He offered.

"Nah, it's fine, I put a cleaning spell on them," Harry replied, before adding with a smirk, "and if you haven't noticed, you're shorter than me now."

The pale young man rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out petulantly. He pulled out a pair of pants from a draw in his cupboard and headed towards the bathroom door, mentioning something about a shower to Harry.

Once Draco had entered the bathroom and Harry heard the water start, he smirked, following Draco into the bathroom. The blonde was facing away from the door, looking through various facial washes, shampoos and body washes. It wasn't very hard for the dark haired Auror to sneak in after him.

Draco screamed and jumped when he felt a pair of strong, muscled arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't _scare_ me like that!" Draco scorned Harry, turning around in his arms, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Saving water of course," Harry replied nonchalantly, grabbing a random body wash.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't you have to work or something?"

"Nope, got today off. What about you mister Penthouse?"

"Ha-ha cute," Draco said sarcastically, "I don't have to work until 6."

"Really? And where do you work, exactly?" The dark haired young man asked, slowly moving his hands towards Draco's penis.

"Um, a-at a muggle restaurant," Draco replied, ignoring the wandering hands, "I'm a, oh god, a-a chef."

"Hmm, you working at a muggle establishment? That I'd like to see."

Harry continued to rub Draco, slowly starting to thrust towards him. The blonde let out a low moan that vibrated through the bathroom.

"I- I think we should- oh, that- that was, Uhh, Merlin Harry just fuck me already!"

"Well, If you insist," Harry purred huskily into his ear, turning him around and pushing him against the glass.

Half an hour later Draco and Harry were redressed and in the kitchen, waiting for Blaise, who was also a chef, to finish making breakfast. When the duo had first entered the kitchen Harry was surprised to find Ron still there, just as Ron was surprised to find Harry still there. The four of them started chatting, finding it shocking that they were all so comfortable around each other, considering their previous history.

"So where have you two been for the last two years?" Ron asked casually as they all started eating. It was amazing how he could speak with all that food in his mouth.

"Well, Draco, Pansy and I travelled a bit…" Blaise answered.

"For three years," Draco added, smirking when he saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

"After that we spent 1 and a half years at my family home in Italy. Pansy ended up falling in love with my cousin when we were there, so she stayed," Blaise continued.

"Whilst in Italy, Blaise and I discovered our love for food. We ended up working at a small restaurant there."

"We decided to do a hospitality course when we were there that took just over a year."

"When we came home to England we applied for a job at the same restaurant."

"Luckily they were looking for two chefs."

"And now here we are."

"Eight months later," Blaise finished.

"Wow. If only our lives were that exciting, eh Harry," the red haired young Auror joked.

"I didn't realize you two were friends in school…"Harry trailed off when he saw the looks on both their faces, "Sorry, I didn't-"

"No it's fine. Blaise and I hadn't really become friends until about fourth year. We became friends quickly, but started dating in fifth. When we broke up it was awkward, so we didn't really talk that much. The beginning of sixth year we started talking again, but with everything going on," Draco explained, not really needing to say exactly what was going on, "We didn't spend much time together or again in seventh, for obvious reasons."

"It wasn't really until eighth year we really started talking again. We were both considered Death Eaters, even if we'd been proven innocent and had been forced into it-" the dark skinned young man abruptly stopped when Draco jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, "Anyway, that's about it."

Ron and Harry looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces, soaking in what they'd just been told.

"Wait," Harry said, "What do you mean forced into it?"

Blaise and Draco started whispering fiercely at each other for a moment before turning back to the two confused ex-Gryffindor's.

"Uh, It's hard to explain," The blonde ex-Slytherin answered.

Before the two young Auror's could ask anymore questions there was a ring from somewhere in the house.

"Who would be calling this early?" Blaise asked, slightly annoyed. At that comment Harry realized it was a telephone ringing.

Draco answered with amusement in his voice, "Who else? She's in a different time zone remember."

"Yeah, but it's only an hour difference," Blaise mock complained, before the two ex-Slytherin's started laughing, jumping up to look for the phone.

"Why do Malfoy and Blaise have a telephone?" Ron asked

That was the same thing Harry was wondering, so he just shrugged. From the other room there was a squeal and a shout of excitement. The two Auror's gave each other another confused look and ran to where the source of the noise came from.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Pansy's coming!" The two ex-Slytherin's replied in unison.

_**I'm sorry to end it there. You may have noticed this was kind of a filler chapter. It was mainly to give background information and to show the morning after. If I feel like it or get enough reviews (hint) I might update before I go on camp, but if not I'll do it once I get back.**_

_**Review? I'll love you forever!**_

_**Love always**_

_**Lily xoxo**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Ps- What's your favorite Pansy pairing? **_


End file.
